The Baishakunin (The Matchmaker)
by TA Maxwell
Summary: Miaka and Nuriko come across a woman known as the Baishakunin. Legend says the Baishakunin are granted the ability to make perfect couples, so what happens when Miaka gets the idea to have the Baishakunin find soulmates for four Seishi. Could it be love?
1. The Beginning

TA: Hm….another OC fic. I DO make a lot of these…but people like 'em, so I continue 'em. This is a weird little fic I thought up not too long ago, and it ended up being one of the few OC fics that worked. Some of them never get past page 1. So…I own the Baishakunin, later known as….well, you'll see. Now…

The Baishakunin 

"CHIRIKOOOO!!!!!" 

Miaka's cry echoed around the palace. The child genius was so startled he accidentally blotted the paper he had been writing on.

"Ooh…dammit…" he muttered.

"You're hanging out with Tasuki too much no da…" Chichiri stated plainly. "Better go see what Miaka wants no da."

"H-hai."

Chiriko put up his paper and writing utensil and dashed out to the courtyard where the cry had come from. 

"Hai, Miko-sama?" Chiriko asked (AN: Ain't he just so k-yute?!)

"Chiriko, I was with Nuriko out shopping in the market and I suddenly lost him!"

"So why call me rather than one of the taller seishi who can see over heads? Like Chichiri or Mitsukake?"

"Well…" Miaka just shrugged. "Brains over height? Just help me find Nuriko!" 

"Alright, alright."

As soon as the words passed his lips, Chiriko found himself being dragged out to the marketplace of Konan.

_So this is what flying is like…_ he thought to himself, looking at his feet which were no longer touching ground.

"Nuriko!" Miaka shouted, finally slowing down to a walk. Chiriko's feet finally touched ground again.

"What do you want me to do?" Chiriko asked.

"Just look for Nuriko in a crowd somewhere. There are lots of people out today."

"Young people I notice especially. I wonder why…"

Before anything else could be said, Chiriko spotted a purple braid waving in a large crowd outside a building.

"Nuriko?!"

Miaka's head jerked around to see what Chiriko had spied. Indeed, in what looked like a swarm of total chaos, stood Nuriko. Even his super strength wasn't helping him in that crowd.

"Nuriko, what are you doing here?!" Miaka dashed up to the purple haired seishi. Nuriko glanced over for a moment. They lost him again the next, trampled by a large group of feet. Chiriko navigated himself around the legs and barely succeeded in finding and dragging out Nuriko. 

"Is he okay?!" Miaka asked, worried. Chiriko pointed to the swirling eyes on Nuriko's face.

"He'll be fine." As Chiriko said this, true to his word, Nuriko snapped out of it and began acting as if nothing had happened.

"Hi Miaka! How ya hangin?"

"What's the crowd about, Nuriko-chan?" Chiriko asked. Nuriko smirked.

"Haven't you heard? The Baishakunin is here!"

"The what?"

"Baishakunin. Matchmaker," Chiriko translated for Miaka.

"They have matches here?" Miaka asked, thinking about those wooden sticks used to light fires. Chiriko, who had previously been explained the concept, understood Miaka's meaning.

"Not those kind of matches. Romantic matches!"

"Oh!" Miaka finally understood. "But why the rush? Can't anyone do that? Bring two people together I mean?"

"Oh, not like a Baishakunin."

"What makes this person so much more special?"

"It's a long story. Basically, every hundred years legend says a girl is born with the incomparable ability to find soul mates for others. One has never been wrong in the history of the Baishakunin. And they wander too, so when one comes around, you've got to get to her before she leaves. Only one problem with being the Baishakunin is not one in history has been said to find true love for herself. A few have killed themselves because of it. I didn't know there was one alive now…Nuriko?"

Nuriko was already lost in the crowd again. 

"Why don't we come back tomorrow morning Nuriko?!" Miaka shouted above the roar of the crowd. There was nothing for a second then Nuriko was forcing himself between two people and out of the crowd.

"I can work with that."

Night came and went, and with the morning sun Miaka found herself being pushed awake.

"Miaka! Wake up! We have to get there early if we want to see her…"

"See who….oh….the Baishakunin…right…" Miaka yawned. "I'll be out in a minute." As soon as Nuriko left the room, Miaka plopped back against her pillow and fell asleep.

"DON'T JUST GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Nuriko's voice bellowed. Miaka was up now. A minute later, she was dressed and out the door.

"Record time," Nuriko smirked.

"You play dirty."

The two began the walk towards the house where the crowd had been just the day before. A few people, fast asleep, sat outside the door as the sun peeked over the horizon. On the wall of the house hung a small sign reading "Baishakunin." Nothing more. As the two stood there, a light came on in the house. Nuriko's eyes lit up and Miaka's mind began to spin as an idea formed. The door opened to reveal a woman hidden by cloths. Only her eyes showed through her clothes. 

"I'm used to early visitors, but wide awake early visitors is another thing. Please come in." The Baishakunin's voice was calm and even, also surprisingly pleasing Miaka thought as she and Nuriko walked in. The Baishakunin turned to Nuriko. "Which of you is looking for your soul mate, you or your little sister?"

"S-She's not my little sister!" Nuriko quickly said. "This is the Suzaku no Miko!" At the term, the Baishakunin's eye widened.

"The Suzaku no Miko. Well, I never expected. I'm honored to have you come to me."

"Is it true that a Baishakunin is never wrong about soul mates?!" Miaka burst out. The Baishakunin nodded. 

"In our history, not one has ever made a bad match."

Miaka smirked.

"Then how about a challenge?"

"Miaka!"

The Baishakunin raised a hand to silence Nuriko.

"What…sort of challenge?"

"I've found all seven of the Suzaku seishi, including Nuriko here. One is married, and that is our emperor. One is my boyfriend, Tamahome. One is only thirteen and interested in his books only. The others, including Nuriko, are all alone and…at least two of them have sworn off love."

"So you want me to try to find soul mates for the remaining four Suzaku seishi, am I right?"

Miaka nodded. Behind her back she crossed her fingers. The Baishakunin was silent for a moment, pondering this challenge. 

"Alright. A good challenge. I'll do it."

"Great! Come on, we've got–"

"But…" the Baishakunin cut her off, "it must wait until tomorrow. I'll have customers all day today, then close down. Will you come in the morning?"

"I'll come get you," Nuriko volunteered.

"Alright then. I will see you in the morning. Now if you don't mind, I have people waiting."

The next morning, Nuriko was waiting outside the same door for the lights to come on. The sign had vanished from in front of the door, and so had the sleeping crowd. He wasn't quite fully awake anymore, and as he leaned against the wall, his eyes began to slide shut.

"Hello again Nuriko."

The quiet voice drew him out of slumber. The Baishakunin stood beside him, eyes barely showing from her clothes again.

"Is that all you have?" Nuriko asked, looking at a small bag she carried. The Baishakunin nodded.

"I don't need to carry much. We're going to the palace, right?"

"Uh, right. I told his highness I'd be bringing you. Although…he'll probably want you to change into something less…..covering…with Kutou and everything…one could be disguised as you…"

"I understand."

The most of the trip was in silence except once they arrived at the palace grounds. The Baishakunin was stunned at the beauty of the palace itself. Nuriko continued to lead on to the throne room.

"Highness?" Nuriko poked his head in.

"Nuriko? Is she here?" Hotohori and the other seishi and Miaka were gathered in there. Nuriko expected Miaka had spread the word.

"She is, your highness." Nuriko pushed the door open to reveal a simply stunned Baishakunin behind him. 

"Madame Baishakunin, we're honored to have you here!" Chiriko spoke up, gleefully. The look on Hotohori's face was one of worry.

"Nuriko…" he pulled him aside. "How old is the Baishakunin?"

Nuriko shrugged.

"You all must be the seven Seishi of Suzaku…Miko, it is an honor to see you again." 

"The honor is all ours!" Chiriko spoke up again. 

"Ahem…" Hotohori cleared his throat.

"Your highness." Baishakunin bowed politely.

"Forgive me for saying this, but… would you mind terribly if you could let us see your face?"

The Baishakunin was silent for a second before a light laugh left her throat.

"No, highness, no matter to me." Her arm reached across to her shoulder and she grasped the fabric there. With a swift motion, the dark clothing was found to be slung over her shoulder. Her attire proved to be a pair of men's pants and a monk-style shirt. On thin arms hung about five bracelets, and one ankle wore a gold ankle bracelet. While wearing the full body cloak, she had the appearance of a woman perhaps nearing the peak of her prime, but without it, it was plain to see, the Baishakunin was no more than 19 years of age. Perhaps the most amazing thing though was not her age, or her attire, but her hair. Her hair was a common style, straight and just at mid-back. The amazing point: her hair was a brilliant blue shade, and white stripes ran vertically from the top of her head to the tip of her hair. A few strands hung in front of her face.

"Y-you're the Baishakunin?" Tasuki stuttered, gaping. The girl, the Baishakunin, nodded.

"I am."

"But…you're…so young…I read that the Baishakunin doesn't discover herself until at least age 25!" Chiriko shouted. The Baishakunin smiled.

"Usually. Guess I was lucky. I was only 13 when I discovered my ability. News spread quickly and I found myself famous before I was even of marrying age."

"Well…Baishakunin…um…"

"Awkward to say too much, yes. Please, call me Kana," the Baishakunin smiled.

"Alright…Kana. Feel free to stay with us here as long as you wish."

"I don't wish to take up too much of your time, highness."

"We'll be honored to have you here."

In the end, Kana agreed to stay as long as needed. Miaka couldn't help but wonder exactly how long that would be.

TBC…with good reviews, o'course. 


	2. The Legend

"Miss Kana!" Chiriko's voice carried to the girl. Kana glanced over to see Chichiri and Chiriko making their way toward her. She smiled.

"Konichiwa Chichiri, Chiriko-chan."

"Would you mind helping me out no da? Chiriko is practically wetting his pants wanting to know something no da," Chichiri stated calmly. Kana nodded.

"What is it Chiriko?" Kana knelt to look the boy in the eye.

"I wanna know everything about the legend of the Baishakunin! The textbooks never say much, and I thought you–"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down there Chiriko!" Kana laughed. "You want to know my family legend?"

"Yeah…wait…family legend?" Kana nodded.

"The legend of the Baishakunin is long. Why don't we sit down before I tell you?"

~~~~~~~~~

Once situated…

"Alright, we're sitting! Now tell me!"

"Antsy aren't you, little one? Calm down, and I'll tell you both," Kana said as Chichiri took a seat with the two.

"Don't mind me no da. Chiriko's a bit more interested no da."

The child genius was practically bouncing. 

"Alright. Here goes." Kana took a deep breath. "A long time ago, when China was brand new, there was a war. A young woman had been engaged to a man whom she loved deeply. The war called him away though, and the man was killed. After this devastating wound to her heart, the woman had to watch as her married friends became widows. Each death left a wound deeper and deeper into her heart until not a day went by without her pitiful sobs being heard. For weeks this went on until a wandering mage came to hear her cries. He came to her and asked what she wanted more than anything in the world. With tears still flowing in her eyes, she wished to help every lonely person find love. The mage agreed to grant her this power, but there were two conditions she had to agree upon. The first was that her daughters would be given the same ability through blood. Of course, she agreed. Now, every blessing must come with a curse, or so this mage believed. The second condition was a secret, the curse he would grant to her with the blessing. Her mind blinded with tears, the woman agreed. Immediately, her tears stopped flowing. The mage left, and days later the woman made her first match. Slowly, word spread about this woman. People began to come from everywhere to see her, and her name became lost until she was only known as Baishakunin. The woman was 25 when she gained the ability, hence the reason most Baishakunin are 25 when they discover their powers. The unspoken curse though, was later discovered by the woman. She found that she could not fall in love herself. She completely forgot what the emotion felt like, and soon hid her face from the world with a cloak…the one I wore when I first came. It's an heirloom passed down from one Baishakunin to the next. They say the woman wove her spirit into it when she made it. It gives the illusion of an older woman when worn, the original Baishakunin herself. How it's lasted so long, I'll never be able to say."

"Wait…" Chichiri butt in. "You said that the mage made her agree to pass the ability on to her daughters no da. But if she couldn't fall in love…"

"No one knows how it happens, but eventually the Baishakunin does have a child, often at age 30. Usually it's every third child that is the next Baishakunin, the great grand-daughter of the last one."

"So can the curse be broken?" Chichiri seemed more interested than Chiriko now. Kana shrugged.

"If a way was ever known, it's been long forgotten by now. I've made some guesses… sometimes …sometimes I think that I may be the one to do it. I'm…different from the others."

"Different?" Chiriko asked. Kana nodded.

"Also a long story."

"We've got plenty of time no da. It's nice to get to know you no da."

"Yeah! C'mon tell!"

"Well…"

"Please?"

Kana closed her eyes.

"Tell me if I begin to bore you. Most Baishakunin are born from a direct female descendent of the original Baishakunin. Something happened, and my father was the direct descendent. My mother died giving birth to me, which is a mark of a Baishakunin. That's why father named me what he did…"

"What is it?"

Kana closed her eyes.

"Ukiyo Kanashii."

"Sorrowful life?" Chiriko's voice turned quiet. A sigh escaped Kana's lips.

"Yes. That's why I prefer just being called Kana. The full name is painful."

"What happened to your father?" Chiriko asked.

"Father? Last I knew he was a monk. He left me with my uncle at a young age, and came by to visit now and then. My uncle was a bachelor, and my first match. I was 13 when I made it. Like always, word spread, and I found myself in the possession of the heirlooms of a Baishakunin."

"Aside from the cloak, what else was inherited no da?" Chichiri asked.

"This jewelry. They're said to protect the Baishakunin when she's in trouble. Haven't worked for me yet. Don't know when they ever have," Kana said with a smile. "They were gifts to the original Baishakunin from her love before he left for the war."

For a moment, there was silence, which was broken by Chiriko.

"That is…so….amazing! I have to go write it down right now!" He jumped to his feet and tripped over his clothing. "Dammit!" Kana blinked at the profanity from the young boy.

"Too much time around Tasuki no da," Chichiri said, helping Chiriko to his feet.

"Gomen nasai!" Chiriko dashed off to his writing things. 

"Active little one…" Kana smiled. "And inquisitive."

"Well, he was the one to pass the exams at such a young age no da."

"His seishi ability?"

"Hai no da."

"It's easy to tell with friends such as those he has now, he'll grow to be a fine young man."

Chichiri laughed.

"Unless Tasuki gets to him too much!"

"All of you will influence him somehow. I'm sure of it. Now…if you'll excuse me…I believe Miaka wished to talk with me today. Do you know where I could find her?"

"Either with Tamahome or in the kitchen no da. More likely with Tamahome."

"Thank you." With a quick smile, Kana climbed to her feet and ran out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soooo, whatcha think of the legend? Interesting, eh? Okay! Time to start matching them up!! Wanna get matched with your favorite character? Remember, the available ones are Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, and Mitsukake. Leave a review mentioning you wanna be paired with XXXXX (IE, your guy) and I'll pick one at random. Good luck^_~ Oh, and again, I own Kana only. 


End file.
